Resealable pouches in the form of thermoplastic bags with elongate zipper-type closure mechanisms with sliders have been developed, wherein the slider facilitates occluding and de-occluding of the closure mechanism. In some pouches, the slider interacts with grooves or projections disposed on or adjacent to the closure mechanism to produce a tactile and/or audible sensation as the slider is actuated and moved across the closure mechanism.
In one example, disclosed in Toney et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,128, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a closure mechanism includes opposing interlocking profiles and a slider engaged therewith. The closure mechanism of Toney includes deformed and undeformed segments disposed in at least one of the profiles. A portion of the slider interacts with the deformed and undeformed segments when the slider is moved along the profiles to provide a tactile and audible sensation to a user.
In another example, a closure mechanism includes opposing interlocking strips and a series of projections disposed on the interlocking strips. The series of projections represents a recorded audio pattern, that, when engaged by a slider, produces an intelligible, audible message. In the present example, different, but complementary, recorded patterns may be disposed on both interlocking strips to produce a stereo effect when the slider is moved therealong.